Perfect life, living hell
by Corpse Of A Rose
Summary: Farra Matani is a women who lives an ideal life. She has a big apartment, a perfect job, and a great family to share it with. But as Farra will learn the hard way, nothing is as perfect as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect life, living hell**

**Farra Matani is a women who lives an ideal life. She has a big apartment, a perfect job, and a great family to share it with. But as Farra will learn the hard way, nothing stays perfect...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello readers, i want to let you know that this is my first Fanfic so please send comments on each chapter as the story unfolds before you.

All paranoia agent fans i hope you all enjoy my story and that it'll do the show justice, please comment.

**(Also i'd like to state that i do not own the anime show "Paranoia Agent" i do not own little slugger or any of the other original characters, but i did make up the other characters in the story you are about to read.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 1:** Begining**

Farra sat in her car waiting to pick up her darling children from school. It was a cool fall evening and the city sky was an enlightening color, a mixture of orange, purple, and red with a splash of pink. Every side walk was lined with trees that looked as if they were engulfed with delicate flames that danced grace fully in the breeze. As much as she loved her life in its comforting simplicity she enjoyed moments like this, just sitting back and soaking in the city streets calm state before rush hour.

She has been sitting in her car for a while enjoying this silent moment away. For about a half an hour she slipped in and out of a drousy sleepy state. After some time she allowed herself to fall into a light nap. A dream she usually has of faint scenes of her life and people she knew played in her head, its usually a cheery dream of happy memories. But this time it was more along the lines of a horrid nightmare of terrible things, that she couldnt remember ever happening. She saw her shop getting demolished with her husband screaming through the window. Then a blurred out figure appeared at the scene for a second and as fast as it came it was gone. This vision of horror replayed in her head three times before the figure rolled away.

At that moment she heard a faint pounding in the distance getting louder as the horrible scene grew fainter. She soon came back to full consciousness, but the punding was still heard. Her kids were standing outside of her car knocking on the window. opening the door she looked at the clock to see that forty five minutes or so had passed since she fell asleep. She couldnt believe the dream she had, it was horrifying to see her husband with such a look of fear in his eyes.

"what happened mom you never fall asleep waiting for us to get out of school",her youngest daughter Lee questioned.

" Im a little tired today for some reason, but not to worry im fine", Farra responded. Not able to think of anything else but the horrible dream she just had.

"I cant wait to go to the shop to day I want to work on the book of the week display",her other daughter Jen commented.

"You did it last week, its my turn", Lee argued.

"Girls whats so special about this weeks book to get you to want to do that job. You usually hate doing the book displays" Farah questioned her daughters exitement.

" This week my favorite authors new book is coming out. Ben Gerale, he wrote a new book about the life of girl whos parents died and their murderer is after her because she saw his face the night he killed them, and how she gets away from him. Its called 'Remembering a Face' and i have to read it",Jen explained.

"And its not that I like that job, its just better than writing the deli specials",Lee reasoned.

"Okay how about this, Jen does the book display, Lee lights up the jewlery counter and I will write the deli specials", Farra concluded.

As they reached their store, her comforting feeling grew back to the state of joy she reached when she sat in the car earlier that day. the three piled out of the car, and Farra opened the door to the store and turned on the lights. Every one got on their jobs right as they walked in.

Jen quickly got started on the book display in the window area. Her heart jumped when she picked up a copy of the book she has been waiting half of a year to get. She sat to the side of the display, and started on the first chapter of the story.

Lee went behind the dull lighten jewlery area, and dissapeared behind the counter for about five minutes. and finally reached the light controlls. Something made a loud click and the entire counter light up. She whent down to the cuboards and came back up with a box filled with decorative jewls and beaded neclaces. She started to dress the jewlery holders with the breath taking rings, bracelets, and neclaces.

As farra started to write the specials she heard the chimes in the front of the store. She set down her marker and walked to the front of the store.

"Welcome to our humble little store may we help you with anything", she said to the man who walked in. He was a tall plump man in a slightly wrinkled black siut with a red neck tie that was slightly loosened. Seeing this man walk in to their little shop made jen move quickly and swiftly twoard the back of the store. He gave her chills when he entered the door way.

"Good day, my name is John Tigra, im here to confront you with business concerning the ownership of the store. My employer Louis silvering has bough out your shop and now is in ownership", He said as he walked out the door.

"Excuse me sir but this cant be true. This store has been in my family for generations, and my accuntants assured me that it will stay in my family long enough for my daughter's children to run it" Farra said.

"I'm sorry to say that my boss has bought it out "John said in a voice that revealed how not sorry he was ", But im even more sad to have to tell you what he plans to do to your shop, he is planning to demolish this shop in order to put in a parking lot", his tone had not changed since before he handed Farra a copy of the ownership papers, then he left without another word.

Hearing this horrible news made her remember the dream she had earlier that day the scene replayed in her head. The sadness of her husband and the horrible sight of her shop she worked so hard on over the years getting chrushed into gravel.

"Mom are you okay, what did that man want?", Lee questioned as she walked up the stores man aisle.

Farra snapped back to reality, and looked around the room seeing the shop in its glory. Did that really just happen is it possible that her beloved store, the family business, was going to be taken away from her, from her family, and how was she going to tell her kids let alone her husband the news.

" I think we should go home early today we need to have a family meeting", she calmly announced heading for the door. As they left the phone began to ring. "Let the answering machine get it I want to just get home today i have something to tell you all", she announced in a sad tone.

as they left the store she whinced at the sight of bull dozers parked outside the store.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all liked the first chapter I really dont have anything to type here so without further stalling I present to you chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 2: **What happens next**

Farra and her daughters walked into their apartment, she still couldnt believe the news. Thinking back on all that happened today she was glad she was finally home to spend an evening with her family.

" Were home darling", Farra called to her husband.

Teir was no answer, Which was strange since he always got home from the humane society around the time she picks their kids up from work.

...She suddenly realized why he wasnt here, he always goes to the store around this time. her heart sank remembering the bull dosers, and again remembering the gruesome scene that played in her head and haunted her dreams that day. She told the kids to stay here and lock the door then raced to her car, opened the door, reved up the engine and flew down the street as fast as she could twoards the store.

" Im wrong, im racing down there for no reason hes alright. Hes not inside, the wrecking crew would have seen him go in and stopped him", she mumbled under her breath. She failed to convince herself and, continued to race down the streets.

She reached the store to find the front door close up tight and the bulldozer ready and roaring. Her husbands car was nowhere in sight. Still she climbed over the do not cross tape and ran to the window to check if he was inside.

"Hey you cant be here lady this store is under consruction", a voice from nowhere yelled.

She whent up to the window ignoring the warning and searched the store. She soon saw her husband inside, he looked weak and was limping twoards the window. His eyes were filled with fear like they were in her night mare earlier that day. A hand grabed her shouder, and spun her around. she was face to face with a large man in a hard hat jeans and a dirt covered shirt.

"didnt you hear me i said you cant be here its dangerous were going to knock down this building in a couple of minutes",the man said.

"But my husband is in there", She screamed in a horrified voice.

"Nonsense theirs no one in there we searched the store before we locked up",he reasoned.

The man started to pull her from the scene but she sternly protested , and screamed"no stop, my husbands in there", she looked through the window to see if her husband was in sight. He was hidden by the shadows from anyone who wasnt looking hard enough. He was struggling to get out of the store with every ounce of strength he had left. He looked as if he was running from something or someone.

"madame please their is no one in the store and we really got to get you away from the destruction site", the man insisted.

She soon saw who her husband was running from. It was the boy that Shot fear into everyones thoughts, the killer that always seems to be on everyones minds and in everyones conversation. It was none other than little slugger. Little slugger was going to kill her husband, but why. What was his emotional outbreak, what was the problem that made little slugger interested in killing him. With the man pulling her away from the store. She only saw little slugger bring his bat over his head . As he did she realized what was going to happen next. She let out a blood curdeling scream, and tears started streaming from her eyes. This caused the man to stop his pulling. He looked back at the scene in the store and reached in his pocked and got a ring of keys. He started fussing with them and tried to unlock the door.

The scream also made little sluggar look up and he saw farra staring at him bawling and shaking with fear. He looked in her eyes and just smiled. His crazed grin inprinted itself in her mind it was a horrible image. His eyes wide and his lips curled showing his grimey teeth, his bat rusted, bent and caked in dried blood hovered over her husband, who was now weakened and briused by the sluggers bat, he was cut up and covered in blood.

Little sluggar raised his hat to Farra and swung his bat at her husband, bashing his face in and ending his life. Leaving Farra a single mother with no job and leaving two girls without a father. as he fell to the floor cold and lifeless Farra let out another screach,"nooooo! why! why him!" she cried. With that little slugger dropped something on the floor and rolled away.

About five minutes later the man found the right key and unlocked the door. Farra was sitting against the wall with her face in her lap crying her eyes out. The man tapped her shoulder and lead her into the body. She knelt down and looked in her husbands eyes and gave him a hug not accepting the fact that he was gone from this life and never coming back. Something flashed in the darkness that caught her eye. It was the answering machine, she crossed the room and checked who called earlier. sadly she pressed the button, to see it was her husband was the one that called, on his car phone,"hey honey, kids, im coming over to the store i guess ill open since your not there yet. Im going to park in the back so theirs more room for customers to park infront. see you soon. I love you", Hearing the message her husband sent earlier made her burst into tears, to think she could have saved his life if she answered the phone.

Then she decided to go look to see what little slugger had dropped. It was a brown envelope filled with bills for electric and water that weren't for their house and expensive things that she never seen. their was a list of phone numbers and a birth certificate, a drivers license with his picture on it but not his name. Her loving husband that cared for them so much, that supported their kids in everything they did, had a second life. She couldnt believe it, she was furious to think she cared for him. She worried about his safety, and he has another life. She was sad for her husbands death, angry at him for liying to her and her kids, and glad that he got what he deserved.

"That bastard he got what was coming to him, i must remember to thank little slugger for killing the man that lied to me for twenty years, then remember to kill him for killing the man i loved.", she mumbled as the ambulance pulled up and the body was put on a stretcher she stood in the middle of the store staring at the entrance way for about thirty minutes.

"Madame we need to get on with nocking down the store if you could come out here and stand a distasnce back from the building", the man said.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she walked outside turned twoard the store and just stared at the scene infront of her. As the bulldozer started crashing down the stores front wall she just stood there not making a move, and not blinking once. As the store turned to rubble before her she could only think of one thing how was she going to tell her kids that their fathers dead he had a second life and she now was without a job all in one day. After the store was nothing but a pile of rock and dust, she started heading home in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last chapter was pretty intense soon in the story but the show gets pretty intense fast in the episode so im just writing it like I want it and bear with me. Write in with your oppinion on the last chapter. Keep in mind that im writing it all at once and then sending it in, please write any way because I can use your oppinions and ideas for the next fanfic that im going to wright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 3: **Moving on**

When she got home farra tried to tell her kids the horrible news. She tried and tried but she didnt know what to say every time she'd start to speak to them they'd look into her eyes with such joy and curiosity that she didnt have the heart to say it.

"Kids I have to tell you something", she would start.

Either Lee or Jen would look straight in her eyes and say, "Yes mom, what is it".

"I..I..I wanted to tell you that I am going to treat you to frozen yogurt tonight get your coats and lets go", She'd blurt out or she'd say,"You kids dont have enough dresses lets go to the store and get you some".

"Wheres daddy?", Lee asked.

"Hes going to be gone for a while", Farra said in a calm cheerful voice.

Then jen would ask "Why arent we going to the store today?".

"I have things to take care of some things at home", she'd answer.

It went on like that for about three days. she finaly got the strength to tell them the truth, "Kids I need to tell you something about your dad and our store."

"What is it mom you look sad", Jen asked.

"The reason we havent been going to the store lately, and your dad hasen't been home is because. ummmm. I don't know how to say this so im going to say it as gentle as i can. Our store was bought, then tore down, and now is now being made into a.. a parking lot", her eyes started to tear.

"What. Why. No, not the store", Jen exclaimed.

"Thats horrible mom, you worked so hard on that store. Are you okay?", Lee asked in a sad consouling tone.

"Thats..thats not the worst of it",she cried,"Your father is gone."

"Where did he go", Lee asked in a confused voice.

Jen being older and more understanding of what was said. her face started turning red and her eyes were watering,"No, Your liying your joking. this is just a horrible joke. your liying", she cried.

Not being able to look at her daughters face Farra bowed her head and closed her eyes and wispered,"Im sorry but its no joke, your father is dead."

Lee finally realized where he had gone and started bawling,"Nooo. Why."

The entire night the girls stayed in their mothers arms crying their eyes out over the death, they cried till they cried their selves to sleep. Farra had another dream that night. It started out her two daughters walking down a sidewalk, It looked like the side walk infront of the area where their store was but their was a big parking garage in the space. everything was going dark and spinning. Then their was a close up of her daughters faces cold and grey, a line of blood trickled down the side of jen's. the vision backed up to a scene of the two girls liying lifeless in the middle of the parkinglot, in a puddle of blood. A single street light flickered in the darkness that surrounded them .

She woke up in a cold sweat gasping for breath like shes been holding her breath in suspense. Looking down at her two daughters that are fast asleep by her side, gave her a feeling of relief. But knowing something bad was going to happen to her perfect daughters made her hold them tightly in her arms, and she didnt let go till they woke up.

That morning she spent with her kids, along with the days that folowed. She never let them leave her sight. They wondered why but didn't think to into their mothers strange behavior. It went on like this for three days, Lee and Jen were still getting over their fathers death, but Farra was over his passing and her thoughts turned towards her daughters safety.

The girls didnt leave their mothers company for another week till they were invited to go over their friends house. Their mom couldn't come with them cause that was the day she had to run errands. She wasn't going to let them go, she didn't want to chance their lives. But she had no other reason to not let them go other than her dream and she didnt want to worry them, she had no choice she let them go thinking they would be safe with their friends mother around. But sadly she was wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooo cliff hanger i bet u can guess whats going to happen next...or can you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: **Loosing another **

Being a little less catious farra allowed her daughers to go to their friends house. While They were away, farra had a relaxind day she went to the store and ran her errands.

The day went very smooth for her daughters also, they went to the movies got ice cream and played video games. But their walk home wasnt as smooth...

brrrrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrrrr went the phone at farra's house, "Hello?", she answered.

"Hi this is Addy's mom, im calling to say that your daughters are coming home now",the person on the other line said.

"Are you not driving them here, if so then why are you calling as if they have already left", Farra questioned.

"I insisted to drive them, but they wanted to walk home, so I let them", Addy's mother reasoned.

"Thank you for letting me know, Good bye", farra said as her heart sank.

Remembering her first horribe dream she had, when it came true she thought she couldnt go on living. Visions of her more recent dream came back, she searched through them to see what road they might be taking. Knowing their was a possibility of this horrible scene coming true, she searched for any thing that would help her stop the horrible scene from happening. She searchedtand searched and almost gave up hope when she noticed a clock in the background it said 3:45 on it. She came out of her dreamlike state and checked the time, it was 3:28. She had to hurry to save them from their forseen fate. It took twenty minutes to get over to where their shop once stood. Once she got there she quickly parked on the side walk, got out and searched for her daughters.

As her eyes scanned the ground floor of the parking garage she heared a shreik of pure horror coming from above. she ran to the elevator, but they were not running yet so she ran up stairs as fast as she could. She searched the second floor rapidly looking around. She saw a puddle forming from behind a car, her heart dropped down to the floor. She ran to the back wall where she heard another shriek come from, going to the other side of the car her stomach felt as if it jumped up her throat. It was her oldest daughter lifeless on the floor in a puddle of dark red blood. On her daughters stomach Farra saw a paper and carefully picked it up. They were school drop out forms along with a report card of F's and D's. She was now raged that her daughter didnt confront her with her problems in school, and frightened of the fact that she was dead and no longer here.she stood there staring for a minute, her eyes starting to tear and her face turning a fire red and her skin turned very hot.

She broke out of her trance when she heard another screech coming from round the corner. she looked away from her daughter cold and pale on the floor and ran. Turning the corner she saw her youngest daughter Lee ragged briused and scratched crying in a corner, Farra ran to her and put her arms around her.

"Whyyyyyyy!", Farra cried. "Why are you doing this!"

From a distance she heard wheels, she looked up trying to see what direction it was coming from. She knew what weels they were. She got up and picked up her shaking daughrter, and started to run for the stairs. As she got to the middle of the parking garage little slugger rounded the corner bat in hand all covered with blood. she put her daughter down and held on to her hand tight. Farra was standing in between her daughter and little slugger. She was unsure who he was after. he started slowly rolling foward. farra backed up guiding her daughter to the stairs behind them.

" Start to run ill distract him while you get away if i dont come out in ten minutes run as far away as you can", farra wispered to her daughter giving her a nudge twoards the stairs. Her daughter just stood there, "go" farra urged. And off she ran.

Little sluggar picked up speed seeing her starting to run down the staircase. Ignoring Farra, he went twoards the stairs. As he passed her, she kicked him in the stomack and he fell backwards and farra ran down . Her daughter was long gone probably running scared to the police station. Stoping to search for her daughter was a bad mistake.

For on her neck she felt warm breath, and heard heavy breathing. She turned around to meet eyes with little slugger. His grin was a sign of his pleasure in my loss and pain. He stood almost six feet tall as if he got stronger with the more people he attacks. His face was coated with sweat, and hi eyes gleamed with the happiness of a young child on christmas morning.It sickened her with the thought of the actions he persued to get this joy, this feeling of pure ecstasy that came from mortal pain. He held his signature bat that he signed in the blood of his victims, that was caked on there from past attacks.

"why!", She cried again. Little sluggar lowered his bat and gave a look as if to say you know why.

then he spoke," you called for me to come. All my victims do they dont know that this is what they're calling for but in their minds the plea for the end of their problems is louder then the voice that cries out in pain when they see me coming. That's why" His eyes brightened with the thought of innocent people screaming in fear.

"But i have no reason to call for the end of my life", she sobbed.

"dont you", he responded.

She tried to think of why he would be coming to her. It came to her suddenly," You were the reason for me wanting to end my life. you killed my family and now I am depressed enough to not want to go on living."

"I did you a favor", he started in a serious crazed tone,"I got rid of the people in your life that were liying to you, its not my fault that gave you reason to want to end it all. I come where im needed."

"no!"she cried. as he raised his bat again and she started to back away very quickly but backed herself into a corner. Little slugger came rolling up fast and without another word he swung his bat and she was gone from this world. he smirked, lifted his hat, and rolled away, never looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is where i end the story. I know your probalpy thinking it ended to fast, but who knows what il do next. See ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
